Post Your TGS and TRPS Fanfiction (and AUs) on the wikia!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Aus FanFiction Tgs TRpS Wikia Post Your TGS and TRPS Fanfiction (and AUs) on the wikia! 22 Comments Edit Hyde without a Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll @kcolled 3 years ago Hey! So I've been seeing a ton of TGS, J+H, and TRPS fanfictions popping up!! So to help make an extensive library of all the wonderful writings that have cropped up on here Cat and I came up with (what we hope will work) as a solution! Under the Forum section (under the "On the Wiki" tab) there is a Fan Fictions sections where anyone can post their stories! http://the-roleplaying-scientists.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Fan_Fictions Feel free to post all your writings there for fans to enjoy and comment conveniently! Please feel free to bring up any questions, comments, and/or concerns as this is a new idea we're trying out and there are bound to be a few bugs. Thank you for your help and amazing writings! Fan Fictions The rich text editor does not work with JavaScript switched off. Please either enable it in your browser options, or visit your preferences to switch to the old MediaWiki editor The rich text editor does not work with JavaScript switched off. Please either enable it in your browser options, or visit your preferences to switch to the old MediaWiki editor Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Well, uh. Mz.Hyde and I did a scene during the winter holidays involving mistletoe, and extreme reluctance. She gave me permission to edit and upload it. So it's there now, let us know what you think?) 4 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Will do! I'll pop over to comment and check it out now! :D) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (And I saw yours there! I'll read it later today!) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (I just read yours and commented!! Such a wonderful story!!! :DD ) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Ah! Thank you! Mz. Hyde wrote it with me, I just did the editing afterwards. ^-^) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Well it was very very enjoyable!! :D ) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Yay! :D ) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago ((I really liked it! Let me also say that, if Lewis were there, he'd come when Mz. Hyde summoned him, but, seeing the shape Catt was in, he'd probably offer to just kiss her hand...and it would be fine if she were wearing gloves when he did so.)) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Oh thank you! That's considerate of him. For the sake of character consistency, we can say that he didn't hear Mz. Hyde call him. Does that work?) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago ((Yes. Perhaps he was indisposed.)) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (*waves hand in dramatic arch* Plot convenience!) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago (Oooooh! This looks interesting, i'll be sure to upload mine onto the wikia once I return home from college. X3) 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago (Wonderful!! :DDD I was hoping you would post all your awesome fan fics!! ) 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (I just have to figure out how to do it first. XD) 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago (Oh! It's really easy! Just click the box under "Start a Discussion". Fill out the form with your story, author, and Title you can put a link to the disqus discussion and then click "Post". "What do you want to talk about?" would be your story title or something and then the "Post a new message to the Fan Fictions board" is where you can put your story. Then we can comment on it any time and tell you how wonderful they are! ) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (I see. Thank you, HJ. X3) (Though I was hoping I could put up a preview, for an AU/original take on the Jekyll and Hyde story, onto the wikia...is that cool with you, HJ? :3) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago (Of course! TGS, J+H, TRPS, and whatever other acronyms I'm missing you're more than welcome to post!! ) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Thank you! X3) 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Wizardblizzard Guest • 3 years ago I've just experimented a little and it turns out that the "edit post" button only appears if you pass your mouse over it, otherwise it seems to be invisible. I know, that can't be right! It's at the bottom right hand corner of the posting, feel around with the mouse until you find it. Actually it's the "More" button and clicking that will give you a drop-down menu that includes "Edit". I liked that story, do put it up! 2 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Wizardblizzard Guest • 3 years ago No, I haven't got a console or a smartphone. (We're not broke, I just haven't.) Looks like a good game though :-) but then, I already have/know more good games than I have time to play them! 2 •Share › − Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago HJ: Anyone who has not already read your Hamlet!Elias monologue should do so immediately. I cannot say enough good things about it! :) ;) :D XD 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago >///< Thank you! It was just a rambling from a late night of finals and reading Hamlet and fangirling over TEOAE but I'm glad you like it! 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy